


words on a page

by shallowness



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Swallows and Amazons, Dorothea, words on a page</i> at the Three Sentence Fiction ficathon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words on a page

Planning the outline of her novel is like planning an expedition, and at times, Dorothea is John, poring over his charts; Titty preparing a map, with Nancy issuing instructions at her elbow; or Susan and Peggy conferring over lists of supplies. Making sure she has all the resources that she needs is like being an able seaman again, stowing away ropes and tins and tins of pemmican and making sure Dick's equipment is safe. Putting pen to paper is like setting sail, but getting the right words on the page is like making adjustments to the sail because of the wind - hard work, but satisfying.


End file.
